One Ride
by lostgamer64
Summary: Crossover between the future king of the pirates and the girl whose going to save the world will upload chapters almost every week. The pirates are pulled into a world like our own ,minus the birdkids of course, join them as they fight for freedom and food, but mostly freedom will they win or loose this battle?
1. Chapter 1

**One Ride**

[you really can think of a lot of things while someone is yelling at you for not paying attention-yours truly]

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the New World, the sun was shining, the sky was as blue as it could be. Yes it was a beautiful minute. Then a storm came so quickly nothing or nobody had time to react. Whales the size of islands came bursting through. A ship came with them, not an average ship but still the size of the giant whales eyes. A brig sloop with a grassy deck a crows nest and a lions head for the mast, the mane surrounding the lions head were in the shape of flower petals. As the ship landed on the vast sea before them, a man in a straw hat was sitting on the head of said lion.

"EVERYONE LET'S GO TO THE NEW WORLD!" he shouted with enthusiasm. He was none other than "straw hat" Monkey D. Luffy. A pirate with sandals blue jeans that were cut off at his knees, a yellow sash tied around his waist and a red open vest he had two scars, one under his eye, and another on his chest and abs forming an X like pinkish scar. On his face, he wore a smile that could brighten anyones day.

After everything died down, he went to go meet with the rest of his crew. A sleeping one eyed swordsman named Roanoa Zoro, a 'ladies man' chef named Sanji, navigator and thief Nami, lier and sharpshooter Usopp, raccoon (sorry rain deer) Tony-Tony Chopper, archeologist and creepy thought woman Nico Robin, perverted cyborg shipwright ( SUPER) Franky, and finally a living Skelton named Brook.

"Sanji when is the food going to be ready?"Luffy asked in a childish tone.

"Keep your pants on I'll have it ready in just a minute, in the meantime...Robin-chwan! Nami-swan! Your clothes are all wet! Let me assist you to the bathroom!

"I'll help to! I won't even look! Ah! I don't have eyes to look with! Yohohohohoho!" Brook added.

"If you two even come close to the bathroom, "Nami said with an evil glare,"that will be your last day on this earth."

"They are right however navigator-san, we do need to get out of these wet clothes"Robin said.

"Oh alright, Franky! Can you keep the ship on track?"asked the navigator.

"You can count on SUPER me!"Franky said while doing his pose.

"Alright everyone get behind me when the marines come, your great proud warrior will protect you" Usopp said proudly.

"Wow really?!"gullible and love-able Chopper said, practicly with stars coming out of his eyes.

"Oh were here already?"Zoro said waking up.

"Leave it to the marimo to notice things,"Sanji said.

"What was that nose-bleed cook? I could give you another one without the girls,"Zoro stated.

"What was that shitty-swordsman!?"Sanji asked in a demanding tone,"Wanna go!?"

"Bring it on ! I'll kill you!"Zoro yelled.

Before either had a chance some body yelled out "WOW SO COOL", which was never a good sign if Luffy yelled it and a giant shadow was overhead. What loomed over the ship seemed to be a portal a spiraling out of control portal. It was pure white and sucking everything around it.

"Franky! Get us out of here!"Nami yelled.

"Can't the chicken voyage is too weak for this kind of pull and the ship can't turn around for some reason!"Franky yelled enthusiasticly.

"Shit, everyone get inside or hold on!"

"Oh you guys finally noticed that thing?"Zoro asked.

"You noticed it and didn't tell anybody?"Usopp asked.

Well I was about to slice it in half when ero-cook interrupted me."

"That might still work! Zoro Sanji Luffy ! Attack that thing!"Nami said.

"Gumu- hey it stole my hat!"Luffy said as it had indeed sucked his hat into the white oblivion.

"Give it back!" Luffy yelled while touching the void and got sucked in with it. Unfortunately the ship and the rest of the crew were pulled in with it.

"YOU DUMB-ASS!" everyone ,with the exception of Robin, yelled as they were sucked inside the vast white oblivion. After they were sucked in, the portal diss appeared and the sea was calm again.

* * *

Authors note:maybe more explanation of the characters were necessary, if you don't know what they look like here from me to you[ wiki/Main_Page]-one piece charaters

[ wiki/Maximum_Ride_Wiki]-maximum ride characters

(now to sine off with a cool catchphrase)

Ehhhh

(you're a real genius you know that?)

shut up I would like to see you come up with one!

(stupid boy I am you!)

That's immpisible

(it's true)

Whats 2+3?

(depends on what kind of cake)

You are me! Now excuse me while I argue with myself people!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An easy job right? Watch for unnatural things happening in the sea wright? Wrong. The thing beeped for every little thing. A fish takes a turn? BEEP. A whale passes by? BEEP. So he wasn't surprised when the thing beeped again only this time it was different. It was a ship. Not just a ship that was passing by I mean an actual ship! A pirate ship at that. One of the big classical ones that still made sure you knew it was a pirate ship. So he did the most natural thing to do. Call the marines.

The captain was enjoying his meal when a subordinate came on deck.

"What is it? Cant you see I am enjoying my meal?"the captain asked the solider.

"Sir! Sorry sir but there appears tho be some disturbance in the seas."

The captain growled. "Those fools again they call for every single little thing, if I wasn't careful I would say my ex-wife was on that team."

"But sir, it appears to be a pirate ship."

"Pirates eh? What little rundown boat is it this time?"the captain asked if the mission was over already.

"That's the thing sir, it looks like a classical pirate ship only I think this ones real,"the naval soldier stated carefully.

"Poppycock! The Pacific means peaceful that means nothing bad happens here,"the captain said with a positive tone in his voice.j

"But sir. Isn't the Pacific home to the many volcano eruptions and tsunamis also closely followed by the rough under-sea volcano mostly because it is surrounded by the ring of fire?"

"No one likes a smart-ass boy, now get back to your post and tell the others were headed towards that ship."

"YES SIR! ," the man yelled before going back to his post.

The captain sat down in his seat.'Pirates huh?' he thought 'I wanted action, all they gave me was this stupid post, fine I'll do it but only because I have 2 ships with me, those pirates don't stand a chance.'

Some people might ask, why is Maximum Ride in a submarine? Others why does this kid have wings? The wing part I can answer. I was created to be a super-human well actually, 98% human and 2% avian. With those wings we have very different powers.

Oh, I'm sorry I didn't introduce us yet. I'm Maximum, Max for short I'm your normal blonde teenage girl (minus the wings) and I can fly over 200 miles. Fang, the totally emo one with the dark hair, dark clothes, and pale skin-anyway lets move on.

There's Iggy my dirty strawberry blonde besides the fact that he's blind and could cook better than me makes me wonder if he is blind, or faking it. Then comes the third youngest my Nudge, her power, other than to not be quiet, she is really good with electronics. Then comes Gazzy, he will demonstrate his power later. Lastly my little Angel a fling, water-breathing, mind-reading little girl.

As for the sub part, were in 'training' because apparently we have never been in a hostile environment before. Shocking I know. So we were in the sub when it happened something landed right by us with a huge splash. We were luckily under-water so the aftershock didn't push us back as much.

"I want to know what that was and I want it now!"the captain of the sardine can yelled.

"It looks like a ship sir,"one of the radar people said.

"Do you have radio contact?"he asked

"No sir it seems to be down."

"Alright let's surface up and meet these people, but you six, stay inside I don't want any of you getting hurt. Would look bad in my report."

After we surfaced we could see the ship clearer, it was a big classical ship with skulls and crossbones, wearing a straw hat? "People on the ship, please come out with your hands up!" the captain said the only person who did was a green hared man and another man wearing a suit with a curly eyebrow going in. That's when the warships started firing.

Authors note: ha! a cliffhanger as much as I hate reading them they're fun to make.

Side story:

The ships started firing cotton candy and Itex was trying to give max a surprise party, with cake


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three: Zoro and Sanji take the cake **_

_**Running out of ideas but my youth allows me to continue!~**_

* * *

Straw-hat's POV

As soon as Luffy touched that thing they were sent spiraling out of control. They eventually landed in a large body of water.

"Ah! That was scary I thought I was gonna die!"the rubber man said happily.

"We.."

"Will..."

"Kill..."

"You..."

"Someday..."

"What's wrong with you guys, you act like your all stupid,"Luffy added.

He then proceeded on the ground face heavily bruised from fists, to swords, to kicks. Even Robin looked at him angrily. The sea looked the same as it did when they entered the portal, but something was different.

"Guys, do you hear that?"Nami asked everyone.

They all listened for a while before Luffy came up with the obvious answer :" I don't hear anything."

"Exactly, a storm would be happening right now, from what I have heard, the New World weather is even more chaotic than the grand line. So why would it be so quiet now? A storm could be happening around us and that would be normal. This silence though, it is very irritating," Nami paraphrased.

"People on the ship! Please come out with your hands up!"

"Oh, it's the marines, look like something around here still works" Sanji said while taking a cigarette out. "There are two boats out there do you think we could-" But he was cut off by Zoro, who was taking this opportunity to un-sheath his swords "Look like we'll have some fun I hope these people aren't weak."

"Damn marimo, taking all the fun out of it,"Sanji retorted.

"What was that ero-cook I bet I'll cut down more than you can kick."

"Your on shitty-swordsman."

"Damn, I won't let you surround us!"Luffy yelled but both Zoro and Sanji stopped him. "Stop captain, if e needed you for this small matter we wouldn't want to be your crew-mates," Zoro said.

"The idiots right just let us handle them, Luffy,"Sanji added.

As if on Que. The ships started firing.

**Ittoryu Iai: Shishi Sonson **

As he said this the missiles shot at the ship suddenly were cut in half. Even though they couldn't see them the hesitation time it took the marines to react told them the missile should have not been cut.

"Yosh, I will take the bottom hulls! **Blue Walk!**" Sanji said out loud before diving into the water. Ten seconds later and the ship closest to them went under.

"I guess that stupid cook is good for something, I'll get the other one."

**Sanbyakurokuju Pound Ho**

As soon as he did it though a canon was fired at the air slash.

"Heh. They've gotten smarter but the next one won't be so weak **San-**"

But he was stopped due to a head ramming into him at an astounding speed. Everyone was shocked to see this. They didn't have the chance to see if he was okay however, because they were surrounded by children? Yes there appeared to be five counting the one who rammed Zoro. They also all had...had...

"You guys have wings thats so COOL!

* * *

Authors note: I need to study everyone's attacks before I write again.

Next time:8vs5 who will win and who will die?

(of embarrassment)


	4. You guys are jerks!

**Why didn't you guys tell me!**

I do NOT own any of One Piece or Maximum Ride

Now for the rest of this non ownage chapter, think about fullmeatal-alchemist's Roy Mustang in a miniskirt. Now imagine Edward laughing at him and a huge crowd of military people taking pictures of him, and the homunculi dying of laughter.

Have fun with that.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:this is a title

Max POV

* * *

As soon as the ship was fired at I thought it was a goner. Then this blue light shot out and cut that thing in half. IN HALF. What Kind of weapon allows people to do that? Then all of a sudden the ship next to us capsizes like an invisible force hit it from under water. Under water...oh man! Angels still under there! I have to et to that ship before they fire another missile!

"Guys! Angels still down there we have to make sure they don't fire another missile!" I shouted before taking off. I really do hope they heard me. I looked back too soon as another one of those blue things were headed for me!

"Fire!" somebody yelled and then the two weapons collided canceling both of them out. I wouldn't give theme another chance to fire again so before they did I gained as much speed as I could and rammed my head into one of the pirates body before they would have a chance to see what hit them. The surprise worked! Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy had come onto the boat with me all taking a fighting stance. We were prepared for anything those pirates could throw at us.

"You guys have wings that's so COOL!"

Except for that. Our form faltered a little bit but we got out of our shock. "So, the military is getting children to do there work for them, that's low," said the green haired man I rammed. That was surprising, adults usually crumble after one hit from us. These guys won't be easy to take down.

"We do not want to hurt you, but know that we won't surrender without a fight," said the orange-haired lady getting out a blue staff.

"You think you-all could take us down? We've faced bigger threats than you," Fang said trying to intimidate them, but what he said was true.

"We saw what that blue light did, as long as we're not near the cannon you can't hurt us in close combat,"Iggy explained.

The red vest wearing man started walking towards me. I tensed waiting for me to dodge one of his blows.

"You guys all have wings huh? Well I have something I want to ask all of you...JOIN MY CREW!"

Again we were not expecting for this guy to say something like that. Apparently his crew wasn't ready for that statement either

"Luffy we cant go tossing an invitation around like that! We don't even know these people!"said a very long nosed man.

"Besides we wouldn't want to join a pirate crew that harms innocent people," Nudge added.

"Wha? We don't harm innocents!"

"But remember, Robin was an assassin once."

"You're not helping Luffy!"

"Enough we are going to stop you from firing that cannon! Gazzy the engine room!" I said. He started to run but was stopped by the Skelton.

"I will stop you until my lungs run out of air! Ah but I don't have lu-"

He stopped because of a small leg delivering a kick to his face.

"Go! Gazzy! We'll handle these losers." Fang said.

We stood ready to fight the pirates the Skelton-man went after Gazzy, but I believed that he could handle himself with just one. Meanwhile the others seemed hesitant. Probably didn't see children beating up grown men before.

"What is this?"said a blond man in a suit coming out of the water holding something. "Two beautiful angels have descended before me~! Do not worry my loves! I will protect you melonie~!

"Oh. is back."

"What was that shitty-swordsman!?

"Sanji weren't you supposed to take care of that other ship?"said the orange haired woman.

"Yeah I was, but then I found her..."

Who he had in his arms a little girl that looked like..

"ANGEL! Put her down you damn pirate!"I yelled and tried to kick the man. He was too fast and countered my kick.

"I am sorry, but this little girl is going to die if we don't close this wound on her,"he said with fake sympathy. I let the anger die down in my eyes just a little and baked away just a step.

"Fine! Let me take her back to the base and-"

"I am also sorry to tell you that getting her back for medical treatment, even the fastest you can go with out damaging her insides, is also improbable, but, if you let us operate she might still survive."

As much as I hatted to admit it, he was right blood was coming out on her shirt a large gash who knows were and from personal experience, salt-water burdened wounds very badly. I was in a tough spot here. On one hand these people might be able to help her. On the other they just wanted to cut her up and see what we're made of. As much as I hated to admit it we had to take that chance.

"Nudge. Iggy. Stop Gazzy from blowing up the ship. Fang, you stay with me. If they kill her even by accident, they will see hell,"I said aloud so EVERYONE on the boat could hear it."Fang please tell the ship to stop firing." Then I turned to the pirates.

"Go get your doctor."

* * *

Authors note:chapter 5 shall come when I write it. Until then, read other fiction of fans.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Any news on the world transporter," The Boss asked.

"

No sir we were only able to place a ship in the pacific and get this in our lab," the man said as he proceeded to bring a hat out. The hat looked nothing special, just an old straw hat with a red sash wrapped around it.

"That hat is of no use to me. Burn it."

"But sir, our intelligence reports that the ship we pulled through, was wearing a straw hat and nobody on that ship was wearing one."

The boss then looked at the hat with sudden interest. If he could bring them here with just this then this hat must have special powers.

"Keep this thing under lock and key. Let no one see it."

"Yes sir!"

The Boss then proceeded too look out the window. 'What will you do, pirates?'

Back at the ship-

Chopper was helping the young girl back to health. It at first surprised him that their hearts beat faster than normal humans and their bones were hollow. After he got over that, he stitched her up and cleaned off all of the remaining dry blood.

"Can I ask you something?" Usopp asked.

"You just did," Iggy said.

"Why do you guys have wings?"

We were given wings at birth when we were in the stage of development. We were then adapted with special powers, being tested until we escaped." For a crew of pirates they were taking this information pretty well.

"So, you're mystery people."

I guess not.

Then Nudge started ranting on how it would be cool if they all had wings. "But we have a very high metabolism so we have to eat more than the normal human."

The straw-hats then shuddered at the thought of a certain rubber-man eating the whole world into a famine.

'We must not let them get Luffy.'

'If not for his sake, ours.'

'The entire world will go hungry.'

"Me with wings? That sounds so cool!" Luffy said.

He was then punched on the head by Nami. "Do you even know what that even means, Luffy? I cannot enjoy my fortune when I am dying of hunger!"

"My Nami-swan is always right! Luffy if you hurt her I'll kick your ass!"

"So I have a question for you," Gazzy said. "If you guys are the Strawhat pirates, why do none of you have a straw hat?"

This question seemed to dawn on the pirates for the first time. They remember vividly that the hat was pulled in before everything else. "AHH I'll save you hat!" Luffy yelled before jumping overboard. Brook and Chopper, knowing he can't swim, jumped after him.

"YOU DUMBASSES!"

After being saved, the flock asked another important question,"Why can't they swim?"

"Right, I gate the gumu gumu no mi, I'm a rubber-man."

"Cool! Does that mean you can stretch your skin?" Gazzy asked.

"Yeah, and my bones also."

"But why can't you swim?" I asked curiously.

"Anyone that eats a devil fruit gets rejected by the sea,"Robin said.

That was scary. I imagined if one of us ate one of those fruits and considering all the time we spend over-water, that would be bad.

"So are all of you guys rubber or..."

They laughed a little at my statement.

"No just our captain,"Nami added "The rest of the crew has different ones."

Then before a very long explanation, Luffys stomach growled.

"I'm hungrrrryyyy!

* * *

Authors note: hey guys! Sorry about the late entry, I was busy

(Baka, don't lie to yourself!)

Umm I was doing important stuff

(*sigh* this idiot ran out of ideas)

Don't tell them that!

(why?)

It's embarrassing !

(anyways, hens the next chapter?)

Oh I'm glad you asked, it's whenever I feel like it!

(...that's a little mean...)

Relax they can't hear you!

(but it looks like your talking to yourself)

Okay next chapter! Angel wakes up!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter...whatever

Authors note:Tell me what you like/hate. Also, I shall have no OC's in this story!(that's a character you create, right?) Don't have to say anything nice? Don't say it at all. That's why I'm TYPING. On with the brainwas- I mean story! Don't mind the font just let me brainwash you.

* * *

Angel woke up in an unfamiliar place. It was a doctors office, she was on a bed with some stuff, and by that stuff was a stuffed animal.

"You're awake!"

Apparently the stuffed animal could talk.

"What are you?"she asked while furrowing her brow.

"Oh my name is Chopper, and you're on our ship!"

She then remembered something, a big piece of wood with metal slicing her arm open screaming and blacking out in pain. Max would be so mad when she found out she left the sub. Oh no. Max!

"How long was I out?"she asked hoping it was for a few minutes.

"About three hours," said the furry doctor, making Angel sadder and sadder.

"Oh! I should probably tell your friends that you are awake!"chopper said happily.

"There here? How many?"

"Five.."

Suddenly Angel felt immediate joy! They knew where she was! It wouldn't be like last time. All alone stuck in that crate...

"common, let's go meat your friends!"

"Don't you mean meet?"

MAX POV

I have never seen a person eat more than one of us. Much less somebody that ate more than us combined. This guy, no, bottomless pit was stealing food left and right!(I think you know who I'm talking about. If you don't, watch an episode )

"So Max, can you tell us about your world ,"Robin asked.

(we all know how the world works, let's just say they listened with curious faces)

After that long explanation, Luffy simplified it for us.

"So it's a mystery world," he said seriously.

"Max?" a little girls voice asked which immediately halted my eating.

It was Angel, she was okay! Immediately I ran over to hug her, the others following my lead. I then hit her on the head.

"Now that I know you aren't dead, I can kill you myself!" I yelled while Fang and Iggy held me back. The crew were watching with wide eyes trying to conceal their laughter. The captain, however, was laughing his head off not caring who saw him.

After they ate the flock and I left back to the sub to continue finding My mom.

"So...who wants to explain to the sardines can caption and to that other ship over there," Gazzy pointed out. "I mean, Max really should being a leader and all."

Crews POV

After having the bird kids leave they immediately looked in the direction the solders weren't heading. They heard the kids explanation, as it seemed this world is like the east blue. Peaceful, yet evil lurking around it. Either Luffy got the explanation and didn't know how to put it in laminae terms, or he was lost.

The first thing was to find an island, get some supplies and a basic concept on the technological and historical evolution, find a weapons shop, and goddamnit! Find his HAT. There is no way they are leaving without it. Just as they said this, they watched figures plummet into the water after the sub.

"I'll save you beautiful ladies!"

* * *

Authors note: man I love chapters!

(then why not make them longer!)

Why aren't you real?

(simple I am everywhere! Even while you read this!)

You're retarded

(yes, you are)

{insert insult here}

(insert reply here)

Omake

" , we have the hat what now?"

"Fools! Isn't it obvious? With this hat, zanpaktou, and konaha headband, I shall find the legendary dragon balls! And wish for-"

"immortality?"

"a bike!"


	8. Chapter 7

Max POV

I knew the captain of the SS sardine can would be mad. What I didn't expect was steam practically coming out of his ears. I was so glad I knew we could take him down, because it might come to that.

"- were you thinking!? Rushing in like that could've gotten you killed! Do you know what normal pirates do to children like you!?"

"I don't think those were normal pirates, they were more like us, captain."

The captain looked surprised. A crew full of children? How could that be?

"No mr.,"the little one said while reading his mind," I think they're talking about the strange powers they have."

" How strange?"

Then they went on to explain there powers. "And this guy had a sword and a giant blast came out of it!"

"And then, this cook made the most delicious food!"

"-Cyborg!"

"-Skeleton!"

"-Rubber man!"

As I could see the captain wasn't falling for our claims. I wouldn't believe me either. I mean, who has ever seen something so weird it should only be in books and cartoons? Oh.

Before the three had gone on with their rant, a very loud sound happened. Water was filling inside. People were moving around as fast as they could. Flashing lights were everywhere. This was a bad time to my remember my claustrophobia.

"What happened!" the captain semi ask-demanded.

"It seems we're being attacked by the robots again!"

"I want every weapon we have on this tub fired!"

"YES SIR!"

Before the soldiers of the SS iron casket could do any thing, a red light flashed on the screen. It seemed to punch all of the M-geeks away. Then the weird part happened.

"Sir it looks like we're being lifted up by...by.."

"By what!?"

"Giant hands , sir."

As he said this I thought of saw the pirates today, right after we left the M-geeks attacked. And now were being saved by pirates? It was enough to get your avian Americans brain scrambled.

Before this happened however, I opened the airlock to find the cook waiting for us.

"MAX CHAN! NUDGE SWAN! LITTLE ANGEL! And you guys, IM GLAD YOU ARE OKAY!"

"Stupid cook, making us rush in like that."

"Do you wanna die?"

"Don't worry, the poison you call food is slowly killing me."

"Then I'll have to do it faster."

"Wait!," Fang yelled "why did you save us? Don't pirates not care what happens to others?"

They then put on a sireous face I didn't know they had. Making it hard to read their expressions.

"just because we're pirates don't mean we're heartless bastards that let children die," Sanji said.

"Besides our caption wants you for his own selfish pour poses. And since we're new to the area, we need guides." Zoro added.

"Especially him, this guy gets lost in a straight line."

"Oi!"

"But really, we would offer any kind of payment to get back home. I would even give you my heart if you didn't steal it already! Angels!"

"So what do you want? Money? Gold? Bounty hunting?"

I then thought of the things these guys could do. With their expertise and guidance they could be a valuable ally. Or a very powerful enemy. And I think the rubber man would keep following us until he got what he wanted. So I told them everything.

"Ever hear of a guy named ?

* * *

Authors note: take THAT procrastination!

(you seem happy)

Of course! I finished a chapter! That should make everyone happy!

(did you tell them about the-)

No! It must not be mentioned here!

(don't worry it's not like anybody reads these)

I guess I'm right

*then they both laughed together. Little did they know a reviewer snesed*

Omake

"...it's a story about pirates, bird kids, and bond villains! What more could you want!"

"Card games on unicycles!"

"you will die a very painful death."

"THANK YOU!"

"THAT WASN'T A COMPLIMENT!"


	9. Chapter 9

I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that I love cookies, but too lazy to get up to get them. The good news is that I came up with new ideas.

Like...ummm...yeah, nothing's comming to mind. Oh! I know! How bout-

(this converstation was cut short due to the authors ranting. New chapters in HD. If you have an HD computer. Do they make those? I shall also take this time to say that I own NOTHING! Exept for my body and soul.)

-then Luffy gets a giant...huh I forgot what I was saying.

(tell them goodby gamer)

Them Godly gamer!


	10. (the real) Chapter 8

Chapter ADD

I might be loosing my sanity. We were on a ship with pirates with special powers, superhuman strength, some that weren't even human, and others that just had a wide arsenal. After a fight with the one called Usopp, who was apparently not the strongest, we have all concluded that we were outmatched. This is not going to end well.

Luckily, they all look nice enough, so we dock for supplies. You might be asking us 'Max! How did you get a giant pirate ship in a port?' That's easy, we didn't. We just used a side of the island that everybody was too afraid to use. If we had used a main port, well.

After we docked dividing up into teams seemed logical. The green haired man disappeared as soon as we landed-"Is he a ninja?" Nudge asked.

"No, the idiot likes to get lost," Nami, I recalled said to us.

"But how could he get lost? We just docked!" Gazzy said.

"Well with him out of the way, we have 14 people here on the ship. We need a team for food, another for equipment, and one to guard the ship," Nami added.

"So who wants to-"

"LAND! FOOD! LADIES!" three figures jumped off the ship running at fast speeds. None could see them, no matter how hard they tried.

"So the food team will be Sanji, Luffy, and Brook. The supply crew will be Robin, Usopp, and me. You can either choose to stay on the ship with Franky, or go with us," Nami said after a long pause.

"Iggy, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Gazzy asked.

"Why are we standing here when a living skeleton is that way?"

"Hmm. Guess not. But your idea is good! Let's do that one!"

And with that, they flew away trying to catch up to the three.

"Fang," I asked.

"I think I'll stay here."

"Well I'm not! I'm going with Nami! Just think we can talk about-(AN/this sentence was canceled due to lack of knowledge of girl stuff)-and mabey get new clothes!" Nudge ranted.

"Hey, what about you, Angel?" I asked. Before she had a chance to reply, Chopper butted in.

"She can't! She still needs rest!"

"Don't worry, she's okay, we heal faster than normal humans," Fang pointed out.

"Oh, we still need medical supplies, Max, Chopper, Angel would you-"

My only response was me flying off. Angel also followed with Chopper in her arms. This was gonna be a long day.

Zoro's POV

How did everyone get lost so fast?

Max POV

I was happy that everyone was having fun. Maybe if we had some of my moms cookies then... 'We'll get her back' I told myself. It was an empty hope but we will get my mom back.

"So guys, what kind of medical shops do you have here?" Chopper asked.

"Oh? We have lots and lots! There's medical shops as far as the eye can see!" Angel told him.

"Really!?"

"Oh yes!" then she sent me a thought 'I have no idea how medicine works.'

I just smiled and thought back to her ' Neither do I. But do you really want to tell him that?'

Chopper looked below us with childish delight, it would've been murder to ruin his dreams now. So instead we did something less violent. When we landed, I aide him something.

"Hey Chopper, how'd you get on the crew anyways?"

Under the sea

"Mr. Chu, they are here."

"Exellent. Send them to Hawaii now."

"Understood."

Mr. Chu smirked as he sat down. 'Let's see how it works, Joker!'

AN: sorry it took so long. I was studying like the good little boy I-

(bullshit)

Okay I was punching my computer when all of a sudden monsters came out! I had to fight them teeth and blood to get to the precious snack behind the cupboard!

(he was asleep)

no! I woke up to go to school and check out other fics!

( yes. It now you have to write another chapter for these people. Now, no homework untill the next chapter is finished!)

NO NOT THE- homework?

Omake

"Mr. Chu, it's here."

"Good, good, send it to my room."

In a cage was Hatsune Miku. "Why am I here," she asked terrified.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you to sing."

"But-"

"SING!"

Miku did as ordered, with anime tears in her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mr. Chu, I hope you understand the terms of our agreement?" Doflamingo asked.

"Of course, I keep the strawhats here and you send me people to help me do it." They have come to the conclusion, to beat their enemies they needed to combine their forces. After they do that, taking them down would be childs play. Sending the strawhats to Earth wasn't up to them. the machine would have sent them here or there, or nowhere.

"But who are you sending over, If I may ask?" Mr. Chu questioned.

"Hm? Its not up to me. I asked a guy named CC to help he out. He'll choose the person to send over." as Joker said this the machine started up.

"Oh? Looks like he's here already. Well, I'll leave you to your fun." The communicator turned off as soon as the man walked out of the transporter. With death on tattooed on his hands, a trench coat, a hat, and a large sword gave this pearson a look of mysteriousness.

"And who pray tell are you?"

"I'm sorry, you may call me, Trafalgar Law."

**(AN/ Since I like short chapters with Maximum Ride, would've ended it here)**

MAX

"And thats how I joined the crew," Chopper told me. I was surprised at the story that he told me because this guy didn't see like a monster to me, that 'king' was more of a monster to me than him. But telling somebody to 'shut up', to me, isn't a good introduction to a crew. I guess weird crew means weird initiations. Wonder If he told anybody else to 'shut up' before. I wouldn't be surprised if thats how they all got on the ship. My thinking finally got us to a drug store.

"Alright Chopper get what you want we'll be looking somewhere else inside the store if you-" but then i started to think. If talking animals were weird in his world then what about ours. "On second thought, lets go in together."

Zoro's POV

"Man, where am I?" Zoro was face to rock with the islands volcano. His staring match happened for a few seconds before the swordsman walked around the volcano.

Nami's group

"Liar."

"It's true!"

"Is not."

"It is!"

"You couldn't have defeated 40,000 giants by yourself. Well unless you had something in your arsenal that could destroy the world like that but then it would have to be really big with a lot of power or really small and kept very safe or else itll explode in your pouch. and another thing (bla bla bla) projectile (bla bla bla) pirates (bla bla bla) hey Nami what's wrong with you?"

Nami had her clima-tact out planning to kill both Usopp and Nudge with it, but was holding back (by not that much). Robin was smiling at them seeing a new friendship bloom.

" 'Devil's Child' Nico Robin," a voice from above said. " 'Cat Burglar' Nami, 'Sogeking' targets acquired."

The three names stiffened and looked at the thing that talked. It was a big looking figure with a symbol on his jacket, a weird hat and white pants with black spots.

"Hey who is he?" Nudge asked. She received no answer as the three pirates went into battle mode.

"Damn I wish one of those three were here."

"Their help wold be needed at the moment."

"But that doesn't change the fact, how did a pacifista get here!?"

**Will those four be able to defeat the pacifista? Will there be more enemies? Will you be impressed by Luffy and Max? The awnsers to your questions will be answered... wright now.**

**Maybe**

**yes**

**and you wouldn't be here if they didn't**

**an/I told you I'm not quitting this story!**

**Chapters will come when I feel like it and always when I feel like it.**

**Until then...remember that the internet is a weird place to live.**


End file.
